


Prologue: why am I always crashing

by chadleymacguff



Series: TeenWho [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Crossover, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadleymacguff/pseuds/chadleymacguff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor regenerates into a sixteen year old boy and crashes on the lawn of a young Derek Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> most of these chapter will be accompanied with gifs since that's how I usually get my inspiration because I usually make them first and then write the rest of the story

"Ugh. Okay time for a body check." The doctor begin feeling around like he always does whenever he finds himself in a new body.

"Arms! Always a good sign. Legs. Good, good." He rubs his head. "Where did my hair go? I was actually getting used to the long hair thing and now i'm bald!"

The doctor catches a glimpse of himself in the reflection of the Tardis console. "Oh. There's my hair. Oh, my. I'm rather young this time. Certainly not used to that. Why am I never ginger?! I rather like the nose though." Giving his new nose a tiny squeeze, he finally takes notice of the sparks flying behind him.

He grabs onto the console trying to take control of his next trajectory. "Oh ho ho! This is wonderful! I'm crashing!" A smile burst across his face as the Tardis spin out of control. "Why am I always crashing?!" 

\--

_I met the doctor when I was fourteen. He climbed out of this weird blue box that just seemed to fall out of the sky. It was weird. He talked like a grown-up but he couldn't have been more than a few years older than me. It wasn't until he'd gone through the box of twinkies in my families cupboard that I noticed that there was something different about him. Something almost magical._

__

"Derek right?"

The boy nodded with his head perched on his folded arms. 

"I knew a girl like you once before. She was a bit smaller but she was a real firecracker that one." He unwrapped another twinkie and inhaled it in one gulp. He balled up the wrapper and tossed it into the bin with others. The Doctor could see the look of amazement in the boys eyes. A childlike sense of wonder that he himself admired. "How would you like to travel with me? See places that you've never even dreamed of."

Derek's eyes lit up like the first lights of Christmas. "Yes!"

The Doctor smiled his brand new smile. "Ok. You go get ready and met me outside. I'll be right back."

_I ran upstairs to grab my biggest backpack and tossed in some things. My lucky jacket, my baseball bat, a few pairs of clean underwear (you never know how long you'll be gone). And that's when I heard it. The most beautifully annoying nose in the world. I looked out my window and watched the blue box disappear into the night. I put on my favorite shoes and ran out to the front porch to wait for him to come back. He said he'd be back._

__

_I could wait a little while for him to come back. It wasn't until Laura almost tripped over me the next morning that i'd realized i'd been waiting all night. Maybe he'd just over estimated how long it was going to take him. Maybe he'd be back later today? That was ten years ago, almost to the day, until I heard that noise again._


	2. Prologue: time is relative

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor returns after ten years to a burned down Hale Estate. Derek, now twenty-four is upset with the Doctor for leaving him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of the prologue. I realize that it didn't have to be in two different parts but when I originally wrote the prologue it was in two parts and intended to be a jumping off point for an additional writer. with that being said I don't think the separation hurts the story in anyway.

Walking around in the deserted house Derek could hear every creak and wale of what remained of the Hale Estate. A gust of wind blew through the broken windows as Derek heard a familiar sound coming from what was left of the front lawn. He walked over to what was left where his room used to be. Ash and leaves cracking underneath his shoes as he remembered the good times that he'd had in this place. It all seemed like lifetimes ago. The halls lined with picture of family, young and old. His mother's perfume floating down the hallway as he got ready for school every morning. It was all gone. Nothing more than a memory in the ash that lay on the floor.

Looking through the broken glass he could see a blue box in the spot where his mother's garden used to be. Derek clinched his fists. He couldn't help but feel a rage build in his chest. Seeing someone that could have allowed for this to happen to him. His fury was too much for him to keep contained as he raced down the stairs to see the man that left him all those years ago.

The Doctor opened the door of the Tardis and took in the desolate state the Hale house. A home he'd just been in no more than five minutes before. Before he had time to process what he was taking in, he recognized a large figure of a man exiting the front door and coming towards him. He squinted a bit before he realized that this was the boy that had waited for him to return. Immediately he could tell that there was something different, harder about him. His youthful expression and wonder of the world burned out of him. Derek had been through more than just puberty and what looks like a fire to his family home. He'd gone through something else, something that didn't happen to normal boys.

"Derek what happened her--"

Derek grabbed him by his jacket and slammed his against the side of the Tardis before he could finish his sentence.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Watch the Tardis! It's a delicate piece of machinery." He could see the tension in Derek's face, the burning fury in his eyes. Eyes that almost seemed to be glowing in the dark of night.

"You left me! I should kill you!" His voice shook with as the words passed over his tongue. Derek's eyes looked over the man that abandoned him all those years ago. Not a day has passed for him. He was still that young boy that fell on his lawn all those years ago.

Derek had definitely grown up since he last saw him. His grip applying pressure to his chest, as if he was attempting to squeeze an answer out of him. "The important thing is that I came back Derek." The Doctor felt his grip loosen as he slowly backed away almost melting into the darkness. His words must have given him a some semblance of comfort. To know that The Doctor hadn't forgotten him after all this time had passed. "Well, first things first we have to get you out of," He waved his hands towards the house "Out of this place."

He grabbed his key and unlocked the door to the Tardis. Before he could step a foot in the door Derek grabbed him by the sleeve. His eyes fixed on a spot near his shoes. He could hear his breath steadily escaping into the night air like a separate entity. As if his worries were being forced out of his body.

"Why did you leave for so long? You said you'd be back. But you just left." His eyes rose to meet his. His brow furrowed in irritation as he let the words slip over his lips, "Ten years. Ten years, I waited for you and you never did."

The Doctor could see the emptiness in his eyes. He wanted to offer him some words of comfort. It wasn't his intention to leave him behind and he wanted him to know that. "Well Derek, a thing you learn traveling with me is that time is relative." Derek's hand slipped from his sleeve falling down to his side. "But you don't have to come with me if you don't want to." He opened the door to the Tardis and let some of the light shine onto his face. The wonder of something unknown and far away from all the torment that had become his everyday life.

Derek knew that he wanted to go but there was something that left him with a bitter taste in his mouth. Trust was something that didn't come easy to him. Even if it was trusting a man that he's known since he was a child. It felt like a risk that would come back to bite him in the ass. Something that he might regret if he let it pass him by but it's something he'd regret more if he stayed. A tugging sensation in his chest told him that he knew the right choice.

He glanced up at the face of the man that had come to haunt his dreams. Dreams that he'd wake up from in a cold sweat, arms outstretched, grasping for something that was out of his reach. Someone that he'd trusted, someone that he'd watched devour an entire box of large twinkies in fifteen minutes, someone he felt like he'd known for a lifetime. All other thoughts left his mind as he nodded his head taking a step forward.

"Excellent." The Doctor let a beaming smile stretch across his face as he pushed open the door letting him in. The box made an all too familiar noise as it vanished with a gust of wind.

Unknowing to the two of them, they were being watched by a group lurking in the shadows. Hunters. People from Derek's past that were looking not to offer a helping hand, but to line their fireplace with his pelt.


End file.
